<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moments Inbetween by Strawbwryy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934352">The Moments Inbetween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawbwryy/pseuds/Strawbwryy'>Strawbwryy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But only lightly as well, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Only lightly referenced however, Sibling Bonding, Siblings Not Bonding, Spoilers for KHUX 940, canon character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawbwryy/pseuds/Strawbwryy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two moments between Lauriam and someone else. One a beloved sister, the other an ally-turned friend, and the field that connects them all together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brain &amp; Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts), Lauriam &amp; Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moments Inbetween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not an extremely prolific author, this just creeped up on me and I wrote it while I still wanted to. Only lightly edited, so forgive any awkward grammatical mistakes or outright spelling errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strelitzia loved heights. Lauriam did not.</p><p>That was not to say he hated it, rather he was indifferent to the idea. Whereas Strelitzia could spend hours laying on rooftops, quietly cloud watching and occasionally filling the silence with her thoughts and feelings, Lauriam has always felt a deeper connection to the earth and her bounty. Perhaps that’s what pulled him to the edges of Daybreak so often, like a sailor following his Siren’s call. It was only in the company of nature herself that he truly relaxed, shrugged off the ‘Lauriam’ he showed to his party members and became his true self again.</p><p>Nature herself and Strelitzia of course. He could never hide how he was feeling from her, just as she could never hide her thoughts from him. It was an unspoken agreement, carried from when they were young, hiding away from the anger of their parents when all they had were each other to lean on and trust. They’d tell each other the truth or they would say nothing at all.</p><p>Lately Strelitzia has been saying less and less.</p><p>“Done <em>already</em>? I really thought I’d beat you today.”</p><p>Lauriam lazily opened an eye, squinting as he adjusted to the blinding light. Bright, and then shade as a shadow fell over him. Soft hands brushed his bangs from his face as he heard the rustle of the flowers being disturbed.</p><p>“I’ve only been off an hour - you must have been really pushing it today.” He replied, his voice raspy from being freshly awoken. He deeply wished to close his eyes and return back to sleep, but pulled himself up into a sitting position.</p><p>“<em>Only an</em> - Ugh, even when you’re trying to be modest you sound like you’re boasting.” He could tell Strelitzia was pouting now that he was awake enough to make it out clearly. Her hair was a wild mess and her skin was flushed a shade of red. Not a blush, rather the signs of a burgeoning sunburn. She caught his stare. “Agrabah.”</p><p>Lauriam laughed. “Ah. I can see why you hurried through your mission so quickly today.” Neither sibling cared much for the desert - very few Wielders did. There were the handful who appreciated the heat and sun, but most of them were too busy cursing the sand and the seemingly endless hordes of heartless to consider anything else.</p><p>Strelitzia let out a sigh of exhaustion, her hands worrying at the ends of her pigtails. “I’m going to be brushing sand out of my hair for ages.” Her eyes flickered back to him, a soft smile crossing her lips. “Just as you’ll be picking petals from yours tonight.”</p><p>His hand shot up as she spoke, and the satin soft texture against his fingers confirmed her words. It bothered him less then he met on, his usual preoccupation with his looks as much an act as it was real. “Well, aren’t we both walking hot messes.”</p><p>Strelitzia faked a scoff of offence before they both laughed, a particularly strong gust of wind sending her hair cascading behind her, as the petals decorating his own were lifted and carried off. Lauriam treasured these moments, when it was just the two of them in their field, when they could forget Lux and Unions and the knowledge of a War on the horizon, when they could just be normal siblings again. Before they were separated into opposing factions, back when magic and sword fights were acts of play and not their day to day life.</p><p>Strelitzia's smile faltered, her hands nervously bunching the fabric of her dress and reality caught back up with them again. “I really am jealous of you sometimes.” She admitted softly.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time she’d said something along those lines, and every time it came up it made Lauriam just a bit uncomfortable. It wasn’t in his nature to downplay his own abilities but he also knew that his sister was far stronger then she believed herself to be. Maybe, had they not been siblings, she wouldn’t feel so compelled to compare them -</p><p>He stopped that train of thought well before it ever left the station. Lauriam would never, <em>ever</em> allow himself to wish they weren’t family, and he wouldn’t allow her to think it either. “Strelitzia, when will you see what I see?” He asked her, not for the first time.</p><p>She didn’t say anything, far too exhausted to start an argument they’d fought far too many times to count. She turned to watch the horizon, the afternoon sun shining brightly as only the occasional cloud drifted lazily past. When they were younger, Lauriam found it easy to take her in his arms and comfort her. But they were too old for that now, the inescapable rift of time too large. His hand found comfort atop her head instead.</p><p>“Have you given it any more thought? The Dandelions?”</p><p>She tensed up, and after a moment's hesitation she shook her head. “I... I still haven’t decided.” She looked down at the ground below, the movement causing his hand to fall way back to his side.</p><p>Lauriam bit the side of his cheek. He didn’t - couldn’t - understand her hesitant to decide. What choice was there to make between war and freedom, between death and salvation. Had they been younger he never would have even given her the choice, he would have just dragged her with him kicking and screaming if he had to. He still had half a mind to do exactly that, but she’d never forgive him if he stole her choice and he cherished her too much for that.</p><p>“There’s plenty of others who’ve joined already you know. Some from your own Union even-“</p><p>“Lauriam, <em>please</em>.” Strelitzia’s voice raised only the slightest but it was enough to shut him up. His brows furrowed as he crossed his arms in frustration, gaze locked on the back of her head as she still would not turn to look at him.</p><p><em>‘Say the truth or say nothing at all.’</em> Who knew such an agreement would come back to bite him so harshly. He’d give anything to hear her explain her excuse, even if it was a lie. At least that way Lauriam could at least <em>try</em> to find the real reason hidden away in her words.</p><p>Strelitzia’s stomach grumbled and she startled. “Oh man, I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” She said awkwardly, trailing off with a weak laugh. He took the bait, filing the previous conversation for later as he always did.</p><p>“You know, the benefit of finishing early is beating out the lunch rush. Maybe that’s enough to convince you to keep this up?” Lauriam teased. Finally Strelitzia turned to him with a grin.</p><p>“Heh, we’ll see tomorrow! Want to join me to the Cafe?”</p><p>“Don’t invite me like that when I know I’ll be the one paying as usual.” His expression was affectionate though as he stood up, offering her a hand to help her to her feet as well.</p><p>“You saw right through me!” Strelitzia said cheerfully, taking his hand. Standing up, she paused to look back out across the horizon, her small hand warm in his own.</p><p>“Lauriam, no matter what happens, we’ll always have this. I promise.”</p><hr/><p>It was Brain who found him first, slumped against a wall, his breathing haggard.</p><p>“Hearts, Lauriam, what happened?” Brain was stumbling over his own words, kneeling down to check Lauriam’s wounds.</p><p>Lauriam coughed, wincing in pain. “Need to - Need to go -“ He wheezed, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“You need medical attention! And then you need to tell me what happ-“ Brain started saying, before the other man cut him off, harshly grabbing his arm.</p><p>“I need to go to the field, the one outside Daybreak. I need to -“ He coughed again, and from the uncomfortable shift in his chest he was certain now at least one of his ribs had been broken.</p><p>Brain balked. “A <em>field</em>? God Lauriam, this is <em>not</em> the time for that, I don’t even know half of the damage done to you.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, this doesn’t - Brain shut <em>up</em> for once and just listen to me.” Lauriam hissed out. Brain recoiled uncomfortably, having never heard the other man speak so harshly before. Lauriam usually spoke with a flowing prose and vocal grace, this was just pure aggression.</p><p>“...fine. I’ll take you, but first,” He pulled a potion from his coat, forcing it to Lauriam’s lips. “You’re drinking this. And then you’re getting medical attention the <em>second</em> we’re done with <em>whatever</em> it is you’re wanting to see.”</p><p>Lauriam relented, opening his mouth so Brain could pour the liquid down his throat. The metallic taste was as disgusting as usual, but the effects were instant as the searing pain faded into a constant but dull ache. He finally felt the strength to get back up on his feet, although much to his frustration he could only move with the assistance of Brain.</p><p>“The field to the west. Quickly.” He said, pulling the man along with him. Brain stumbled, trying to match his pace with the much taller man’s.</p><p>“I really hope that there’s a purpose to this Lauriam.”</p><hr/><p>It took them well over an hour to finally make it to the path leading up to the field. Brain was getting more and more frustrated, and Lauriam kept catching him open his mouth as if to say something before he closed it with an upset and conflicted expression.</p><p>Shortly after they left the tower, Brain had called for his Chirithy. He whispered a few commands before sending him away - nothing that Lauriam could easily make out nor honestly cared about. Something along the lines of<em> ‘...Found Lauriam. He’s injured... Taking him to some field... We’ll explain later...’</em></p><p>Lauriam didn’t care about the Union Leaders and their duty right now. He didn’t care that he was meant to be one of them. He didn’t even care about the Witch he’d encountered, even though he <em>knew</em> that he needed to tell the others what he had seen, and putting it off was going to make things more problematic in the future.</p><p>Right now, he didn’t care about any of those things. He had one thing in mind, and he would not think of anything else until he was satisfied.</p><p>“Will you tell me <em>now</em> what’s going on?” Brain asked, an edge to his voice.</p><p>Lauriam debated if he would, and decided that Brain at least should know. “I had a dream, or maybe it was a vision, I don’t know. But I saw <em>her</em> - Strelitzia.”</p><p>Brain bristled ever so slightly at the sound of her name. “<em>What</em>?”</p><p>“She was in our field, a flower field we had found together. She tried to tell me something, I don’t know I couldn’t make it out. She was dressed in a gown, I think she was trying to reach me.” He desperately wished he could remember what she had said.</p><p>“Lauriam, you do realize how much blood you’ve lost? A vision - are you serious right now? Of course you were going to see delusions, you were half way to death’s door!”</p><p>Lauriam nearly pushed the other man away in his anger. “It was not - <em>They were not delusions!</em>” He growled out. “If my mind was filling itself with memories of my sister from blood loss, why the hell would I have seen her wearing some coat I’ve never seen before - one that looked like the goddamn Foretellers.”</p><p>“How should I know what your sister regularly does and doesn’t wear Lauriam.” Brain snapped back, before sighing in frustration. “Look Lauriam, there’s something I need to tell you, We need to tell you, about your sister.”</p><p>Lauriam cut Brain off. “Wait. This isn’t the right place, I think we got turned around somewhere.”</p><p>Brain looked around. “Lauriam I followed your directions exactly.”</p><p>Before them was a barren plain of dirt and hard, cracked mud. The wind picked up the dust, stinging Lauriam’s wounds.</p><p>“That can’t be... right. It was a flower field, a huge one that stretched from the top of the hill to the bottom. Not this... dust bowl.” Lauriam said, confused.</p><p>Brain shifted uncomfortably, his boots kicking at the earth. “There’s been a lot of changes to Daybreak you know... There’s a chance... I mean, I don’t know but...”</p><p>“No.” Lauriam said. “<em>No</em>, it can’t be - She was there in the field - <em>No</em>.” His voice cracked.</p><p>“Lauriam I’m so sorry.” Brain said, placing a hand against his back. “We... we should return.”</p><p>Lauriam ignored him, stepping away from him a few feet before sinking to his knees. The ground was hard beneath him, the dirt colouring the fabric of his pants.</p><p>The field was dead, Strelitzia was gone, and the moment was over.</p><p>He let out a choked sob.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have an idea for a followup to this but I can not guarantee I'll ever write it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>